


Princes of Hell

by showaces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showaces/pseuds/showaces
Summary: Damien's favorite human dies and comes to hell.





	Princes of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little one-shot before my classes start because I've been wanting to write something for these two for a bit.

Damien hated hell. He hated every aspect of it. It was too hot, too loud, too crowded and worst of all his dad kept trying to improve their relationship and get him interested in the family business. It was bullshit. He hadn’t gone back to the surface in a long time, mainly because his father kept him down and it irritated him.  
Sitting in his room, the young teen flicked through the TV channels until today’s death list came on. Twenty more people had died and come down to hell; their pictures and names flashed on the screen. The last one caught his attention. His eyes widened as he saw the blond hair and blue eyes of the human Pip Pirrip. Immediately he burst out of his room and down three flights of stairs, trying to make his way to the door, before being grabbed by his father.  
“Damien, where do you think you’re going?” The tall demon asked, Damien squirming around to try to get free.  
“I need to go.” He growled lowly, glaring at his dad. “I need to go see the new people that arrived today!”  
Satan blinked a few times. “You’re finally taking an interest in the family business I see.” He says in a proud tone. "I’ll allow it. Now run along.”  
As soon as Damien was released he ran out pushing his way through the crowds of people until he made it to the gates of hell.  
“Pip.” He whispered as he saw the boy standing there, looking frightened. The second bright blue eyes met with deep red ones Pip’s look of worry turned to one of joy as he ran towards the half-demon, tacking him to the ground with a hug.  
“Damien! It’s really you! I’m so happy.” Pip said, tightening his grip on the dark-haired boy.  
Damien smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around his blonde friend. “Yes Pip, it’s really me.” He said with a slight chuckle as Pip let him go and sat up. “Wow you’ve changed so much. I haven’t seen you in like… Seven or eight years.” Damien said checking out his friend.  
Pip nodded, still smiling brightly at the half demon. “Yes, it’s been quite some time. You’ve changed so much since I last saw you too. This place has even changed so much.”  
“What?” Damien asked lowly, Pip flinching at his friend’s tone. The blond swallowed hard and stared at the ground.  
“Y-Yeah. Back when I was nine. I don’t quite remember what happened, but I remember being down here. I was so scared, I felt lost and then Kenny found me. He said it wasn’t my time and he took me back.” He explains playing with the edge of his shirt. “After that I left South Park and went back to my home.”  
“France?” Damien asked, receiving a punch to the shoulder from a pouty Pip. “Yup, it’s definitely the real you.” He hummed, hugging the boy once more. Inhaling deeply to take in the boy’s scent, practically purring at the warm scent of multiple teas coming from him.  
“Damien?” Pip asked softly. “What am I going to do? I mean I don’t really have a house or anything. What if it rains? Wait does it rain in hell?” The blonde’s voice was shaky as he kept rambling out questions.  
Damien pressed a finger to Pip’s lips, effectively stopping the rambling. “Normally your parents would have died first so you’d be able to live with them in whatever they got but that’s not the case. And they’re no Pirrip’s down here in general. By any chance did you come from a family of Mormons?”  
“Why yes! My mum and pop were the first ones in the whole family to not follow the Mormon lifestyle!” Pip said with a little laugh at Damien defeated expression.  
“Figures.” The half-demon sighs, standing up and pulling the blond up with him. “Come on, you’re going to stay with me.”  
Pip’s face flushed a deep red. “N-No. It’s fine Damien. You don’t need to do that. I’ll be fine.” The boy said avoiding eye contact with the taller boy.  
“You don’t get a choice. I’m not letting you stay here alone. I know what kind of people come to hell and I don’t want them taking you and ruining your innocence, so come on.” The red eyed boy said, holding out his hand for Pip to take. Slowly the blonde took Damien’s hand and began walking with him, staying close to the half-demon. Once inside the house Damien took a quick look around. “Seems like dad’s not home.” He mumbled to himself before taking Pip up to his bedroom.  
“This is quite a lovely house.” Pip said, standing in the center of the room, looking around to take in his surrounding. The room was pretty plain besides the obsessive number of candles. Slowly he made his way to Damien’s bed sitting down next to the taller boy.  
“So, how’d you die?” Damien asked bluntly. “Did you get hit? Murdered? Heart attack? Fall down a flight of stairs?"  
Pip shook his head. “I’m ashamed to admit it.” The boy whispered, curling up in a ball.  
Damien groaned. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about. You wanna know something that’ll maybe help you feel better? One guy once died because he thought it’d be fun to jump into a pool filled with twinkies and couldn’t resurface.”  
The blond let out a little laugh. “I shouldn’t be laughing at that, but golly that does seem like a silly thing to do.” He paused to let out a little sigh. “I killed myself, Damien. I didn’t want to live on the surface anymore. In all reality, going back wasn’t the same. You weren’t there anymore. I guess it’s selfish, but I killed myself in hopes to see you again.”  
Instantly Damien’s face turned as red as his eyes. “Y-You wanted… To s-see me?”  
Pip nodded, face equally as red. “I never stopped thinking about you Damien. You were the only person who was kind to me and…” He paused. “I kept praying that God would bring you to me.”  
Damien snorted. “You were praying to the wrong person, Pip.” He kept laughing, wrapping his arms around the small boy again. “So naïve and adorable.”  
The blonde pouted. “Meanie.” He said, playingly hitting the taller boy’s shoulder.  
“I missed you too Pip.” The half-demon hummed softly, pressing their foreheads together.  
“Damien. You know. There’s something I n-never got to do back on the surface before you left.” Pip began. “Something that I’ve been wanting to do for a long time, but I don’t know if you want to do it. And I don’t wan to make you uncomf-”  
The boy was silenced by Damien smashing their lips together in a rough kiss. Pip let out a little gasp, yet quickly returning the kiss. His fingers finding themselves running through the half-demon’s dark locks, trying to pull him closer. Damien’s arm moved down to wrap around Pip’s waist, pulling the small boy onto his lap without breaking their stream of kisses. Once pulling away Damien looked at Pip noticing his tear-filled blue eyes.  
“Hey now what’s wrong? Did you not want that?” He asked softly, his stomach in knots as Pip continued to cry.  
“I-It’s not sad tears, silly.” The boy laughed, wiping away the crocodile tears. “I’m just so happy. I didn’t think that’d ever happen.”  
“Pip Pirrip. You are the most amazing and beautiful man in the whole universe, living or dead. I’ve been fascinated with you ever since I laid eyes on you.” Damien admitted, smirking at how Pip’s face turned an even deeper shade of red. “Will you be my boyfriend and someday rule hell with me?”  
“Oh god this is happening so fast.” Pip whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. “It’s all so embarrassing.”  
“So, is that a no?” Damien asked sadly before being tackled down to the bed, Pip kissing him again.  
“It’s not a no. I’m just a little shy and all my dreams are coming true so fast, except ruling hell by your side, that was never in my dreams.” Pip said laughing softly. “But it’s a definite yes.” He said with a bright smile.  
“Too bright.” Damien teased, covering his eyes, causing Pip to giggle.  
“Get use to it Damien because you make me really happy.”  
Outside the half-demon’s room, Satan stood feeling prideful as he watched the two talk about how they’ve missed each other. A single tear rolled down his cheek. “He said he was going to rule hell someday, I’m so proud.”


End file.
